Sweetheart
by paopuXfruit358
Summary: The man in the moon surprises everyone when he choses yet another new guardian. It's been a month since Pitch's attack, but a new villain rises. This new guardian might be the only person who can save everyone. Jack Frost / oc T just to be safe! Post-movie [ON HIATUS FOR EDITING]
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I'm not dead! Haha I apologize for being gone so long, but school's been crazy. I just wanted you all to know that my birthday was on the 8th and I watched Rise of the Guardians! I love Jack Frost (I REGRET NOTHING) and I really wanted to write this! Tell me what you think, and send in any suggestions! If I like them i'll put it in my story! Thanks and enjoy!  
-paupi

**(X)**

1800's**  
**Cupid Kingdom**  
**

A girl flew quickly down the hallway. She spoke rapidly to other winged cupids turning corners sharply making her long pink hair whip her face. When the group finally reached her office she started to throw orders down. The cupids nodded quickly, and with a small salute they flew out of her office. The girl watched their figures disappear with a small smile on her lips. Not even a second later she was flying all over her office filing papers. In the distance a man flew quickly down the corridor that lead to the girls office. The sound of wings fluttering made the girl look up from her paperwork. Her sky blue eyes met brown ones as a man flew in with a smile. The man was slightly tanned with short curly hair. His white wings flapped against his toned body. He wore a white cloth in a toga fashion, and a quiver hung loosely over his shoulder. "Still working Love?" He stated rather than asked. Love chuckled nervously. The man smirked, and made his way to the sofa on the opposite side of the room from her.**  
**

Love shrugged "It's not easy being in charge of the new cupids Eros." Eros chuckled and shook his head. Love smiled as she turned to face the window. Cupids were flying back and forth holding golden bows. Love let out a small sigh. It was quiet, but Eros caught it instantaneously. Love shook her head. "I should get back to work..." She mumbled weakly.

****Eros stood up, and walked closer to Love. He placed a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him. She tilted her head, and forced a laugh. Eros pressed his lips into a thin line. He forced her to look at him, and he stared straight into her eyes. "Stop. You've been flying around the kingdom nonstop. You rarely sleep or take a break. You're going to drive yourself insane with all of this work!" Eros yelled. His eyebrows were knitted together, and his grip on her shoulders tightened making her wince. "I told you! I told you Love. This is what happens when you get involved with a mortal! You should have pulled out of the village when i told you too!" Eros was furious, but he wasn't mad at love. He didn't know who he was mad at, maybe at himself or the mortal boy. He didn't know.

****Love stared at Eros for a long time, until tears started to blur her vision. Love insisted she was fine, however she slowly started crumble. A sob racked her whole body. Eros pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair gently. "O-one hundred y-years Eros. It still haunts m-me... I don't think I-i could ever forgive my...self..." Love mumbled between small hiccups. She continued to weep in Eros' arms.

(x)

1700's

****It was a cool winter afternoon. The kids were running off to the woods to go play hide and seek. A little girl threw on her heavy cloak and shouted "Come on Jack! Before it gets dark!" The girl jumped excitedly waiting for her brother. Jack chuckled as he threw on his cloak, and waved to his mother. Their mother gave him a 'be-careful' look and waved. Jack's little sister cheered as she skipped out the door making Jack laugh as he walked behind her.

****It may seem odd that a 17 year old boy was playing hide-and-seek with a bunch of little kids, but Jack wasn't interested in doing work like the other men in the village. Yes, Jack hunted from time to time, but that was all just for fun! Jack actually liked playing with the kids of the village. They were so carefree, and laughed at his tricks. Him staying with the kids had _nothing _to do with the fact that many of the girls his age were already married to a more well off family than his.

Jack and his little sister found the other kids sitting in a clearing. At the sight of Jack all of the kids beamed. They all jumped up and greeted him. Jack smiled. "All right. Who's going to be '_IT_**'" **Jack said as he tapped his chin. His smile twisted into a smirk as he stopped. He put his arms down slowly, then suddenly touched his nose after shouting "Noes goes!" All of the kids squealed as they all touched their noses. Jack laughed as well as the kids.

A girl sitting on a large branch in the tree giggled. She lazily twirled her pink hair around her index finger; with small smile lingering on her lips as she watches the group. She heard a flapping noise, and looked at who was coming. It was Eros. He stood on the branch next to her. "Love. What are you doing? I thought I assigned you the girl in the village." Eros eyed Love as she stared at the boy. She obviously wasn't listening when she laughed along with the mortals. Eros grabbed his bow, and lightly hit the top of her head. Love jumped, and glared at Eros as she held her head.

"Ow! What?" She yelled angrily.

Eros rolled his eyes. "I assigned you the girl that lives in the butcher shop. What are you doing here?" He asked sternly. Love sighed as she passed him a sheet of paper showing that she was already done with the job. He wasn't surprised. Love was always the quickest cupid in the kingdom. His gaze landed on the mortal boy that was about the same age as her. He smirked widely when he realized who the boy was. He poked Love's cheek "Love." He said in a teasing tone.

Love glanced at Eros, and blushed a deep crimson. She quickly babbled out an answer. "It's not what you think! I-It's just that... He doesn't have that special someone, and-and I want to help him! Yeah!" Love stuttered. Her and Toothina often talked about the mortal Jack. Well more Toothina than Love. This is the first time Love has actually seen Jack in person, and Toothina was so right about what she said about his looks.

"Alright, alright" Eros laughed making Love glare at him. "Don't try anything stupid, okay? I expect you to report to me frequently!" Love sighed and nodded. Eros turned and flapped his wings a few times. He looked at Love again, and smiled. "Good luck" He finally said, then flew off.

Love grinned as she jumped off the branch, and landed a couple feet away from Jack, who was still counting. Love stared at him for a moment, then smirked. **'**_I can TOTALLY handle this on my own.' _She said in her head as she took a few steps back, and made her wings disappear. She ran her hands through her hair, turning it a light brown. She created a basket full of bread, and tucked it under her arm. Her clothes turned into mortal clothing. She took a step watching the snow crunch under her feet. She giggled making Jack open his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked his voice holding a bit of an edge. He took a few steps towards her.

Love looked up at Jack, and blushed. She completely forgot that people could hear her. She averted his gaze. "I...I.." She stuttered. She didn't know what to say. The backstory she worked on suddenly went blank. Then, a gust of wind blew past them carrying a pink dust. Love glanced up to the sky and saw Eros. She gave him a small smile of relief before he rolled his eyes and left.

Jack rubbed his eyes of the dust, and looked at Love happily. "Amelia! It's rare seeing you out of the village. Finally decided to join in on the fun?" Jack teased. His eyes went down to the basket, and quickly lifted the cloth that covered the food. He bent over and licked his lips. "These for me? I know your mom likes me and all, but if she keeps giving us free food you guys might upset the others!" Love raised her eyebrow. **'**_My human name Eros? Really? You could have been more creative...' _Love smiled, and pulled her arm back.

Jack frowned as he glanced up at Love. She giggled. "These aren't for you. They're for the the kids. You guys have been out awhile. Thought they might be hungry." Love stated. She shivered as more wind blew. Jack chuckled, and nodded. Love handed him the basket, and started to head to the village.

Her path was blocked by the same brunette. "Where do you think you're going?" Love pouted, and pointed at the direction of the village. Jack smirked as he took out a small dinner roll. "You just got here! Why don't you help me find the kids, and we can all eat!" Jack suggested, and took a bite. He hung the basket on a branch, and wiped his hands on his pants. "Whoever finds the most kids wins?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

Love smirked letting her competitive spirit out. "Loser carries baby Jane all the way home?" Baby Jane was the youngest of the group, and only liked to travel when someone carries her. Her home is also the farthest from the woods, and she doesn't care if your arms are tired.

Jack laughed and stuck out his hand. "Those arms better not be tired from carrying that basket!" The two shook on it, then bolted off into the trees. Love looked behind every tree, and giggled whenever she saw one of the kids. The kids trailed behind her as she ran from one spot to the next. In less than thirty minutes Jack and Love are back at the clearing. As the two were counting Jack realized something. "Amelia... Did you find Jane?" He asked looking around.

Love looked at him confused. "I thought you found her." Jack shook his head. Love stared at him, then at the kids. "You guys should start to head home. We're going to go find Jane. Okay?" The kids nodded. Love looked at the kids a little hesitant on letting them walk on their own. "Remember. Oldest in the front and back. Make sure everyone stays together." The older kids nodded, and the kids started to walk back to the village with their bread. Love nodded off to Jack, and the two ran shouting Jane's name.

** "**We should split up. Just call my name is you find her." Jack said, and Love nodded. The two ran in different directions. Jack looked in every nook and cranny of the woods. He ran past a large oak, and turned sharply. He slammed into someone making the two fall over. The person yelped as they landed onto the snow. Jack winced, and opened his eyes. Love laid under him with her eyes shut tight. Jack quickly sat up, and inspected Love. "Are you okay Amelia?" Jack asked as he slowly helped her up.

Love groaned loudly. She looked at him, and nodded. She nodded her head to her right. Jack looked up, and relief washed over his features. Little baby Jane stood a couple of feet from the two. Jack started to laugh. Love stared at him, then started to laugh with him. Jane giggled, and ran to the two teenagers. "I win! I win! I win hide and go seek!" She cheered. Jack chuckled as he lifted Jane into the air. Love walked next to him silently. As the two entered the village they were greeted by Jane's worried mother. Jack handed the sleeping jane into her mothers arms. Her mother thanked the two, and wished them a good night.

The sun was low in the sky already, and Love was exhausted. Jack was kind enough to walk her home. Love was a little anxious about who her 'mother' was. When they reached the bakery the door opened before Love could even reach for the door knob. A large woman with the same brown hair as Love smiled widely. "If it isn't Jackson! Walking my cute little daughter home again? You're such a good man!" She blurted out as she pinched Jack's cheek. Jack laughed nervously.

Love's mother smiled, and let go of Jack. jack rubbed his cheek slowly. "It's no problem Annie." Jack glanced at Love as she blushed at her mother's attitude. He chuckled.

Annie clapped her hands together, and excused herself. Love looked at Jack slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry about my mother..." She apologized. Jack laughed and shook his head. Love smiled softly. "You better get home before it gets dark. Thank you for walking me Jack." She bit her lip, then hugged him. "Another game, same place?" She asked as she pulled away. Jack seemed a little stunned, but nodded slowly. Love smiled and took a step in her house. "Good night Jack." She chuckled as she closed the door.

Jack shook his head with a small smile as he headed for home. But before he left, he turned and took one last look at the bakery.

(x)

1800's**  
**Cupids Kingdom

Love sat on the couch next to Eros. She sniffled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Eros patted her back lightly. Suddenly she stopped sniffling, and stood up. Eros fell over a bit at her sudden movement. "Eros. Assign me a mission." She looked at Eros. Her eyes held determination, and looked a bit more lively.

A large smile spread across Eros' lips. He stood up, and pulled out a slip of paper. "Think you can handle it? You haven't been on the field in a while." He smirked as he handed her a golden bow and a golden quiver. "I don't want any mistakes." He teased.

Love smirked at him, and grabbed the bow. It felt heavy in her hands. She laughed "Mistakes? Eros. Do you know who you're talking too?" She mocked. After throwing the quiver over her shoulder, she flapped her wings. Eros only chuckled, and she was off. **'**_Jack wouldn't want me stuck inside mourning. I'll see him again... Someday'_

**(X)**

**Hey guys! This was the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it. I spent almost a whole week writing this. I guess it's a little early for opinions, but if you see any grammar mistakes PLEASE tell me! I'll fix 'em right away!  
Thanks for reading,  
Paupi**


	2. The Call

**Alright. Not to self: NEVER EVER USE GOOGLE DOCS. I had to fix the prologue FIVE times. It still doesn't show indentation, but at least they aren't big blobs of words. Sorry to the first 10 people who read it, and hurt their eyes! I hope this chapter doesn't do the same. Thanks for staying, and enjoy the first chapter.**

**Oh I forgot to say this in the last chapter. I do NOT own Jack frost or Rise of the Guardians. I own this story, plot, and all the OC's in this story.**

**Also, I wanted to thank **

**10th squad 3rd seat**

**AegiPenguin2**

**Fujiwara Yume**

**Kelsey112**

**Choking On A Dream**

**Artemis Queen of the Night**

**delphigirl689**

**lovemoongoddessserena**

**For following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**(X)**

Present Time

North's Workshop

A large cube if ice landed onto a wooden table. North grinned as he inspected his ice. With his eyes squinted, he stroke his beard. He picked up his small chisel, and started to shave away the ice. He worked at the speed of light. Carving small details into his creations. "Elves! I am still waiting for cookies!" He shouted in his russian accent. The elves that were in his office jumped, and looked at one another. They quickly ran out of the office. North sighed as he inspected the ice human in his hand. He started to carve a smile on to the humans face. In the distance a yeti was running frantically. His feet stomping hard against the floor making everything shake.

North was finishing the details of an ice man. Suddenly the whole room shook making North slip and break the ice. North gaped at the shattered ice, as the yeti ran in. "YO-CHA!" It shouted. He pointed at the sky. North was about to yell at him, until he saw a sliver of moonlight shining down. North quickly put his tools down, and ran outside.

North made his way to the globe, and looked up at the sky. "Manny! It is surprised to see you. Do you have news?" North yelled happily with a bit of curiosity. The moon light shined over the middle of the floor, making the floor open. North's eyes widened as his glance switched from the floor to the moon. He quickly walked over to the controls, and activated the northern lights.

Love

It was a cool April afternoon. A girl sat on a fountain in the middle of a park. Her light brown locks danced in the wind as she sang. Her hands strumming a guitar gingerly. In the distance a couple was holding each others hand, and walked closely together. The man glanced at the girl, and placed a twenty into her case. "Do you take requests?" The man asked cheerfully. The girl smiled at the two, and nodded. The man beamed, and asked her to play Dream by Priscilla Ahn. The girl nodded, and started to play the song. The couple smiled at each other, then the man knelt down. The woman gasped. The man smiled up at her, and pulled out a small black velvet box. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said proudly. The woman was crying tears of happiness. The man stood up, and rested his forehead on hers. "Will you marry me?" He asked loud enough for only her to hear. The woman was speechless. She sniffled, and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

The crowd around the two cheered, as well as the girl after she played the last note. The woman sniffled as her soon to be husband slid the ring onto her finger. The girl stood up to congratulate two, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She looked up and saw a yeti. Her eyes widened, and yelled. "Hey! What are you-" The yeti pulled out a snow globe, and threw it onto the floor. A portal opened, and a gust of freezing wind hit her face. "Wait!" She screamed before the yeti tossed her through the portal.

North's Work Shop

Bunnymund jumped out of his hole, and shivered. Snow hitting his face, he swore silently. "I always jump out to early!" He said to himself, and started to run towards North's house. He continued to yell about his cold feet, and his ears freezing off. He made his way to the globe, and saw the others talking to each other. They looked at him. Jack made a small laughing noise, but turned it into a cough when Bunnymund glared at him. Bunny was covered from head to toe in snow, and was shivering. His teeth chattered, "S-sorry for being late mates. Let the tunnel a bit to early." The others nodded as a yeti handed Bunny a blanket. "So what's the deal?" He directed his question towards north.

North looked up at Manny. The moonlight shined over the floor again, and the panel on the floor opened. "Man in Moon is choosing new guardian." North stated simply. Bunny gaped at the russian. He groaned, and pointed at Jack.

"I still haven't gotten use to this one! We saved the world already, who could the Man in the Moon possibly need?!" Bunny yelled angrily. North shrugged, and everyone watched the hologram slowly build up. "Not the groundhog. Not the groundhog!" Bunny chanted quietly. Jack raised his brow, and smirked. "Please Manny! Don't choose the groundhog!" Bunny was practically on his knees.

Toothiana gasped loudly when the hologram finished. A large smile spread across her face, and the baby teeth cheered. Bunny gave a sigh of relief, and North smiled. Jack looked at the hologram curiously. _'She seems really familiar...' _He thought, then asked. "Who is she?" Toothiana flew over to him a few inches from his face.

"Love! She's the sweetest girl ever! Her teeth a so sparkly, and white. Almost whiter than your teeth Jack!" Toothiana giggled as Jack nodded slowly. She didn't exactly answer his question. Toothiana flew away from him, and started to talk to the baby teeth excitedly. Jack chuckled at her enthusiasm, and looked at North. North laughed, and shook his head.

"Phil! Go find Love, and bring her here. I will tell Jack who she is." He ordered the yeti. Phil nodded, and jumped into a portal. North looked at Jack with a smile. "Love is best cupid of Eros St. Valentines. You must have seen her few times, no?" Jack thought for a moment, but shook his head. North hummed, then snapped his fingers. "Have you seen pink haired girl in white dress? She wears flower crown on head." Jack crossed his arms, and tilted his head trying to match anyone with that description. He chuckled when he finally remembered the girl.

"Yeah. She's the chick that asked me to make it snow in Paris for a couple's engagement. I think that was January of 1992" He laughed at the memory. North raised his eyebrow. That couldn't be the only memory of Love he had, right?

"That's all you remember? Nothing before that?" North asked, then glanced at Toothiana. She was just as surprised. Bunny raised a brow, and stared at Jack. Sandy tilted his head, and stared at Jack as well. Jack noticed the sudden shift of mood, and looked at everyone.

"What?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer a portal opened, and the brunette girl landed a few feet in front of Jack. "Ow!" She yelled, and glared at Phil. Phil helped her up, and dusted her off. The girl looked at North, and sighed. "What's the big idea North?! I was kind of in the middle of a mission!" The girl yelled, making North laugh. Jack raised a brow.

"I thought you said Love had pink hair, and a white dress." Jack said as he looked at the girls current outfit. A coral skirt and a white sleeveless top tucked in it. She wore a pair of black flats, and on top of her familiar brown hair was a little flower crown made of pink and white flowers. Love turned around. Jack stared into her familiar blue eyes. Love smiled at Jack, and greeted him.

"Nice to see that you remember me ." Love joked. She dusted off her clothing, and they turned into a white strapless dress. Love ran her hands through her hair making it pink. Her grey wings flapped lightly against her back. She smirked, and placed a hand on her hip.

Jack stared at her surprised, He let out a small. "oh."

Love giggled, then turned towards North. "So why am I here? I usually never get a call from the big man, let alone the guardians." She joked, and laughed. North smiled, and nodded his head at the hologram of her. Love stared at it for a solid minute. Her eyes getting larger and larger every second. She looked at the others, and smiled widely. "No way!" She yelled. Love always dreamed of being a guardian like her friend, Toothiana. She looked up at the moon, and sniffled. Guardians protected the kids who believed in them. Love was finally going to be believed in.

Love's celebration was cut short when her communicator went off. Love took out what looked like an IPhone, and tapped a few buttons. It was a single word, but it shook Love to the core. [Help] Love looked up at everyone. "We need to get to Cupid's Kingdom!"

North noticed Love's panicked expression, and nodded. "Everyone to the sleigh!" He yelled.

"We don't have time!" Love yelled, and everyone stopped. She took a deep breath. "We'll have to travel my way. Toothiana carry Bunnymund." She looked at Jack and Sandy. "You two carry North. Everyone needs to be on their toes. We have no idea what is going on." Everyone nodded, and quickly got ready. Love pulled out a single rose, and pulled all of the petals off. With all of the petals in her hand, she closed her eyes. She blew on the petals as she imagined the kingdom. The petals danced in the air, then they were caught in a just of wind. The other guardians watched the petals in awe as the petals multiplied and circled the group. The petals circled them quickly, then they vanished.

Cupids Kingdom

Love opened her eyes, and gasped. The familiar cotton candy pink cloud that the kingdom sat on was splashed with black goo. Black vines slithering all over them. All of the vines lead to the same place. The kingdom. Love quickly looked at everyone, the the team flew to the kingdom. The white walls were covered in black thorny vines, and the same tar like substance. Love quickly opened the doors. Her eyes widened. The inside was barren. Vines slithered on the floor.

Sandy made a picture of Pitch above his head. "It couldn't be! We locked him away." Jack said. Toothiana shushed them, as Love scanned the hallway. "Love!" Someone shouted in the distance. Love snapped her head in the direction of the voice, and bolted for it. "Love! Help me!" The voice shouted again. Love followed the voice to Eros' office. She barged through the doors.

A loud cackle made her eyes widen. "You're to easy to fool!" the voice mocked. Black vines forming a cocoon like shape, then the vines burst open revealing a sickly pale woman with long black hair. She wore a black skin tight dress, and black high heels. On top of her head was a crown similar to Love's, but made of black thorny vines. The woman looked very similar to Love, but older. "Love! Love! Help me please!" The woman mocked again.

Love glared at the woman. She summoned her bow, and loaded it in a split second. "Lust. I should have known." Love spat. The others also unsheathed their weapons, and glared at Lust. Lust seemed unfazed by the group. She laughed, and shook her head.

"Love dear. Put away your petty weapons. You couldn't shoot me if you tried." Lust laughed mockingly at Love. Lust took a few steps towards the group. Love held her ground. Lust scoffed, and held her hands up in defense. "I only came to talk dear. It's been so long since I've seen you! You've grown." Lust stated.

Love gritted her teeth. "Then why did you do this?!" She screamed, and shot the arrow. It flew past Lust's face making a long cut on her cheek. Love loaded another arrow quickly. Lust touched her cheek, and stared at the dark red liquid that stained her finger tips. She glared at Love, making love smirk. "I don't miss Lust. You know that" She taunted.

Lust hummed in interest, and walked towards the large window on the opposite side of the room from the team. "Of course I know dear." She stated. She stopped walking, and turned to look at love. "And for those cupids? They were all to good looking to throw away. So I converted them." Lust stated. Shock slapped love in the face, as the others stood there confused. Lust chuckled evilly. "I turned those goody two shoe Cupids into my own minions. They're so obedient, save Eros of course." Lust chuckled again, and licked her lips.

Love screamed angrily "What did you do to him?!" She shot three arrows at Lust. Two cut her arms deeply, and the other missed her face by a few inches. Lust gave Love a crooked smile. She simply licked her lips again, and held a single white feather. She pressed it against her lips, and the feather slowly decayed. Lust laughed evilly as it slowly sunk into Love. Then it hit her like a gun shot. Eros was gone.

Love dropped her bow, and quiver to the ground. Tears streaming down her face. In a millisecond Love grabbed Lust, and slammed her into the middle of the large window. Cracking the glass like this ice. Love started to scream at her. "NO! You're lying you filthy bastard! Eros would have never gone down so easily!" Love stared to strangle Lust, but the woman didn't even move. A sick smile was plastered on her lips, and a choked laughter escaped her lips.

Hot angry tears streamed down Love's face. Lust slowly lifted her hand, and lightly cupped Love's face. "Don't worry my dear. I have so much planned for you." Lust dug her nails into Love's cheek making multiple cuts. "On your _special day_" Lust cackled, and tuned into black smoke. Love stared at the empty spot confused and frustrated. She screamed in anger, and punched the glass. The whole thing was blasted out onto the clouds below it.

Suddenly Jack yelled. "Love! Look out!" Love turned quickly, and the last thing she saw was a black vine flying towards her. Everything went black.

The guardians watched in terror as Love was smacked against a pillar, and fell to the ground unconscious. Toothiana quickly flew towards her. Love's breath was choppy, and shallow. Sandy made a plane large enough for everyone, and the whole team went back to the north pole.

**(X)**


	3. Chapter 2

600 BCE

Darkness. It surrounded a young girl. She looked no older than seventeen. Her blue eyes were dull, with nothing in them. She could hear a very distant cry. She didn't know who was crying, but it made her sad. It was so familiar to her, but it slowly got farther and farther from her. The girl tried to grab the voice, but her arms felt like lead. Her warm body started to feel cold. It was so cold. '_I...' _ the girl thought slowly. Words were quickly erasing from her mind. _'I...' _ She thought again. Suddenly she could feel her body being carried, and set onto something prickly. The crackling of a fire made her want to thrash out and tell everyone she was okay! The crackling sound came loser to her, then everything got hot. She was burning. Why? Why was she burning?! Then her mind clicked.

She was dead.

The girl tried to move. To prove that she was alive. The heat was unbearable. It terrified her. '_I..! I w..w..' _She was scared. Her eyes closed, and she shouted. '_I WANT TO LIVE!' _Everything around her turned white. It almost blinded her. She raised her arms to cover her eyes, and winced. She raised her arms! She quickly looked down at them. Not a single burn mark. The girl smiled, and hugged herself.

"Live, huh? Well, you're gonna have to work hard." A male voice said. The girl looked up, and blushed. The man in front of her was very young and handsome. He smiled down at her. "Manny really likes you. He says you work hard. Don't disappoint me." He laughed as the girl nodded frantically. "Did he give you a name?" The man asked as he knelt down in front of her,

'A _name? But, I have my own name! It's...'_ The girl stared at the man shocked when she couldn't think of her name. She held her head as she thought hard. She ran a hand through her... pink hair? The girl jumped, and quickly grabbed a section of her hair, and looked at it.

The man noticed her confusion and came to the conclusion that she did not get one. He laughed as she inspected her hair. "I'll give you one then." The man tapped his chin, then smiled. "Here's an easy one! How about 'Love'?" The man looked very please with his suggestion. The girl stared at him, then opened her mouth. Nothing came out. The man chuckled, and patted her head. "Alright. Let's try this. L-O-V-E" He said slowly.

The girl opened her mouth, and mimicked the man's mouth. "L-l...o.v-ve" She said. A smile spread across her face. "L-lo..v-v..e" She said again, and again until she said it correctly. "Love!" She looked at the man. He chuckled, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright Love. My name is Eros Saint Valentines. I hope you work hard!" Eros laughed loudly. Suddenly his laugh started to become distant, like the crying. The whiteness around Love started to turn black, and vines slithered towards her. Love screamed, but nothing came out. A cackle ripped through the blackness, and a single white feather fell down. Love tried to reach for the feather, but she was stuck in the tar like goo. It was drowning her quickly. With her arm stretched out she tried to catch the feather, but the tar slowly covered her vision.

(x)

Present

North's Workshop

"EROS!" Love screamed shooting up from the bed she laid on. Love looked around frantically. She was in North's house. _'I-It was a dream?' _She looked down at her bandaged hand. Tears started to drop onto her blanket as the memories told her otherwise. She let out a sob, and held her arm close to her. A light knock made her jump, and look up at the door. It slowly opened, and Jack's head popped into the room. Love found instant comfort when she saw him. It wasn't much, but she felt a little better knowing he was okay.

"I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Jack walked over to her, and inspected her bandages. Love looked up at him, and sniffled. "After you were hit by one of Lust's vines you were unconscious. Sandy got us home, and Toothina patched you up. You've been asleep for three days." Jack explained. Love nodded slowly. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Jack's body moved on it's own, and wrapped his arms around Love's fragile frame. He stroked her hair gingerly. "I'm sorry Love. Everything's going to be fine. Okay?" Jack said gently. Love stood stiffly. She hasn't hugged Jack since his human days. He felt so cold, but for some reason the hug felt so warm. Love wrapped her arms around Jack, and sobbed.

After Love was finished she apologized. Jack shook his head, and told her it was fine. She felt so exhausted. She laid down, and snuggled into her fluffy comforter. Jack smiled down at her, and headed for the door. "Good night Jack." She said before drifting back to sleep. Jack froze, and whipped his head at her. His eyes wide. The way she said it sounded so familiar. He stared at Love for a moment, then shook his head. He pushed off the thought, and slowly closed the door behind him.

North had instructed that Love was to stay in his workshop. The others would drop by occasionally to check up on Love. She hasn't said a word in two weeks. She sits on her bed hugging her knees, and stares out the window. She doesn't even bother turning her head when someone opens the door. At night you could hear her sobbing. Everyone was starting to get worried. Especially Jack. He wasn't sure why, but seeing her so hurt makes him sad as well. It wasn't any normal empathy. It felt like so much more.

Jack slowly opened to the door to Love's room. "Love?" Jack stared at the back of the girl. She didn't respond. Jack walked closer to her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Love flinched, and slowly turned her head. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes were puffy. She looked paler than usual. She looked so ill as she stared at Jack.

"Jack?" Love questioned.

Jack frowned, and said softly. "Why don't we walk around the workshop?" A small smile on his lips. He stretched out his hand, waiting for her to take it. "Come on. It'll be fun!" Jack said. He stared at Love eagerly. Love stared at him silently. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She slowly raised her hand, and placed it lightly onto his. Jack exhaled in triumph, and helped Love out of bed. She wobbled a little as she stood in front of Jack. Jack chuckled, then suddenly a shot of pain hit him.

Love's eyes widened, as Jack winced. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Jack?" She stared at him worried.

1700's

(Jack)

A brunette stood shakily above the ice. "Come on! If you want to skate, you're going to have to move!" Jack shouted, as he circled her. The girl frowned. Jack was happy that he actually convinced the girl to ice skate with him.

(x)

"Hey! Wanna go ice skating with me?" Jack asked randomly as the two were helping Annie out in the bakery. The brunette looked up from a loaf of bread, and raised her brow. Jack smiled widely. She placed a hand on her hip, and gave him a 'whats-the-catch' look. Jack chuckled. "My mother just got some ice skates for me and Emma, but Emma's skates are to big for her. I thought they might fit you!" Jack exclaimed. The girl shrugged, and began to slice the loaf of bread. Jack sat on the table, and crossed his legs. "Come on! It'll be fun!" The girl glanced at him with a smile.

(x)

She moved her foot forward, and yelped. She lurched forward, and fell on her knees. Jack winced as she landed on the ice hard, then laughed. He skated over to her. "You're terrible at this!" He laughed again. The brunette glared at him, and tried to get up. Jack chuckled, and held out a his arm. "Come on. I'll teach you." Jack offered with a small smile. She looked up at him, and huffed. She opened her mouth to make a witty come back, but decided to keep her mouth shut. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.

Jack started to skate backwards, making the girl move forward. She watched as he was pulled cross the lake. She slowly started to copy his movements, and skated with him. The brunette gasped as Jack quickly made them turn. A large smile on both of their faces. Her eyes were glued to her skates as they carved lines into the ice. Jack looked down at her, and chuckled. This was the first time he's ever hung out with someone his age. It felt so different compared to the times the two would play tag with the kids. The two held a comfortable silence, and Jack liked it.

Present

Jack told Love he was fine, then the two made their was down to the workshop.

Love looked around the workshop amazed. She had never been in North's house. She's seen him occasionally during christmas, but that was it. Large yeti's were assembling toys from ice models. Love stared at them confused. "I thought... It was the elves that made the toys..." Love said quietly to Jack. Jack looked down at her, and chuckled. He had said the same thing during his first trip to the workshop.

Jack motioned to the elves playing with paint, and painting each other. "North just let's them believe that." He chuckled at the elves as they pressed their bodies onto a sheet of paper, and make elf shaped prints. Love giggled as well. The two passed the elves, and headed to the lower levels. The two came across a little station of stuffed animals. Love smiled, and let go of Jack's hand as she headed for the toys. Jack looked down at his empty hand, then was snapped back from his thoughts when he heard North call him a floor above him. He flew up to North, and smirked. "What's up?" He asked.

North smiled. "How is Love?" He asked. The two looked down at her and the yeti sewing on little details onto the stuffed animals. Love laughed as the yeti realized it sewed on the wrong face on the wrong animal. North glanced at Jack, who had a smile on his face as he leaned on the railing.

"She seems fine. I'm glad that she's smiling again" Jack stated, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He caught North's cheeky grin, and quickly stood up straight. "I mean, Toothina and the others have been so worried about Love. They'll be relieved that she's okay now." He explained. North only laughed as Jack pouted.

Love flew up to the two with a stuffed rabbit in her arms. She smiled widely. "Hi North! John said I could have this, is that all right?" Love asked happily. North chuckled, and nodded. Love nodded, and flew to her room with a quick "I'll be right back!" And she was gone. Just as she left Sandy and the others arrived for an update. Toothina opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a hug. She gasped, and smiled. Love pulled away, and flew in front of everyone. "Hey guys!" She said with a wave.

Everyone smiled, save Toothina. She stared at Love carefully. She flew closer to Love, and asked quietly. "Are you okay Love?" Love tilted her head, and laughed. Toothina frowned at the reaction, and looked at the others with concern. They looked back at her confused. Toothina held up her index finger signaling them to watch. Toothina laid a hand on Love's shoulder. "Love. I'm so sorry about Eros..." Everyone looked at Toothina shocked.

A whole minute of silence passed, until Love giggles. "What do you mean Tooth?" Love asked. Love pushed her shoulder lightly. "Eros is fine! He just sent me on a little vacation. That's why he hasn't contacted me. He wants me to enjoy my little break!" Love said happily. She tapped Toothina's nose, and giggled again. "Silly goose!"

The others looked at each other wide eyed. Love was in some serious denial. Jack stared at Love as she smiled widely. Toothina frowned now that her thought was true. When Love goes through something hard, she goes through very serious stages of grief. Toothina knew because this was how Love acted after Jack died.

**(X)**

**Oh look! Another chapter! Well, I just want you all to know that this week is my last week of school until break. So I won't be updating (As frequently) until Saturday. (Maybe friday) I hope you guys understand!**

**Anyway, I would like to thank some of my new followers:**

**FleetPoco and crystalsocks,cd !**

**I'll see you guys soon,**

**paupi**


	4. Chapter 3

iksdjfhsldifh I'm sorry. I'm suffering some writers block. I don't know why... ANYWAY, I hope you all had a nice Christmas eve! My little cousin and I stayed up, and waited for Santa. (Not really. He fell asleep around 11:30) Here I am on Christmas morning trying to finish this chapter for you guys!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and Merry Christmas!**

**[12/25/12] I tweaked a few things in the flashback between Love and human! Jack so it would fit with the plot.**

**[12/27/12] Just realized that I spelt Tooth's name wrong! It's Toothiana not Toothina**

**-paupi**

**(X)**

Everyone stood in the main chamber. Love sat on the railing facing the globe, and stared at the little lights as her wings pressed against her bare back. Jack stared at her silently, then looked at the others. His eyes landed on Tooth. "Can we help her?" He muttered. Tooth stared at Jack, then shook her head slowly. She clasped her hands together out of habit, and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Jack. This is the kind of thing Love needs to do on her own." The others nodded in agreement. Jack's gaze shifted to the ground, and frowned.

"We will make sure she get's better Jack" North stated making the teen look up at the jolly Russian. "But now we must take care of other business." North said, and patted the young winter spirit's shoulder. Jack nodded, and the everyone walked over to Love. She heard their footsteps and turned her head. She smiled, and turned around completely. North gave her a serious look. "Love." He stated. Love quickly caught his tone, and stopped smiling. "What did Lust mean by 'Special Day'?" Love stared at him shocked, then averted her eyes down to the arrow she was holding. She twirled it slowly, then made it disappear. Her eyebrows knitted together angrily at the sound of Lust's name.

She bit her lip lightly, and relaxed. "Valentines day." She stated lowly. She looked up at everyone with a forced smile. "The biggest day for cupids. It is also a big test for many of them as well. My old job was to train new cupids. Show them how everything works. On Valentines day those new cupids go out, and do a number of missions on their own. Eros would run the whole shebang." She paused. Her throat suddenly feeling dry. "This year is my big test as well..." She trailed off for a moment. She sniffled, and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Eros wanted me to lead this years Valentines day..." Love started to shake violently. She raised a hand to her wet cheek, and sniffled. Her eyes shot up at her friends concerned faces. She choked a sob, then spread her wings. She was gone in a millisecond.

The others exchanged glances. "Valentines day. That's eight months away." Bunnymund stated. "Why would Lust tell us about her plan?" Bunny asked to no one in particular. Sandy made a bear trap figure above hit head. Bunny scratched his neck, an nodded. "Could be mate." North hummed a single note as he thought deeply. Jack stared at the place where Love sat a second ago.

Suddenly a female voice giggled. Jack snapped his head away from the globe, and looked around. The others were discussing what Lust could possibly be planning. Jack narrowed his eyes confused. The voice giggled again. "Come on Jack!" The voice called and laughed. Jack walked over to the ledge, and scanned the area. Across the room he saw long brunette hair duck behind a pillar. The voice giggled again. "Come on Jack!" She yelled. Jack looked back at the others, then ran over to the other side of the room. He saw the brunette hair peaking out of a pillar not far from him. He quickly ran towards it, and looked around it. No one.

Jack stared at the empty spot confused. The girl giggled again. 'Who is that?' Jack asked himself. Suddenly a pair of slightly tanned arms wrapped around his shoulders. The girl chuckled next to his ear. Her hair brushing against his neck as she hugged him. A sharp pain hit Jack's head as the girl held him. She rested her head on the back of his shoulder, and started to hum a little tune. Jack winced, and his hands flew up to his head. beads of sweat started to drop from his forehead. The girl continued to hold him. Images of a brunette girl started to flash in front of him. Her face was extremely blurry, but she still seemed familiar.

Love recovered from her little episode, and started to fly back. As she was soaring down the hall her eye caught Jack leaning against the wall holding his head in pain. A black shadow hovered over him. Love's eyes widened, and quickly flew over to him. The shadow spotted her, and vanished in thin air. Jack collapsed onto the ground, and gasped for air. "Jack!" Love yelled, and knelt down next to him. She propped him up against the wall, and cupped his face gently. Jack's head rested lazily against the wall. "Jack? Jack. Hey! Jack look at me." Love said frantically.

Jack groaned loudly. His head was pounding. He looked up, and saw Love's worried expression. His hands moved on their own, and slowly cupped Love's face. Love looked at him surprised, then gave him a small smile. Jack smiled back, but winced when the blurry brunette flashed again. "You nearly scared me to death Jack Frost!" Love yelled. Jack chuckled softly. The two stared at each other for a moment. Jack's eyes shifted down to Love's full pink lips. started to pull her face towards him. Love blushed as their nose's touched. "J-Jack?" She asked.

"YO-CHA!" The two jumped, and quickly separated. Phil stood in front of them just as embarrassed as them. He pointed down signaling that they were needed in North's office. The two stood up awkwardly. Jack tugged on the end of his sweater as Love fixed her flower tiara. Phil scratched his head, then lead them down stairs. When the two entered the office North tried to ignore the teens flustered faces, and went right to business.

"We believe that Lust isn't working alone. Pitch might be back..." Love's eyes widened. She never met Pitch, but she did remember Tooth telling her about the fight between the guardians and Pitch. She knew that he was bad. Probably more evil than Lust.

Lust's Castle

The shadow flew into the castle. It shaped into a large puma, and ran into the remains of Eros' office. It growled lowly as it approached Lust. Lust sat on a large thrown of black vines intertwined with each other. Lust smirked, and stroked it's back. "Did you succeed?" She asked. The puma roared loudly. Lust smirked "Good." She waved her hand, and a vine slither towards her with a large shard of crystal. She ran her finger tips across it gingerly. "Soon." She trailed off gloomily. "We will meet again..." She whispered to herself. She shooed the shadow puma away, and continued to stare at the image in the crystal.

1500's

Love stared out the window of Eros' office. Her wings fluttered excitedly as she saw another cupid fly past the window. She heard wings flapping and turned around. She smiled widely. Love finally mastered talking, but she'd often complain about her throat burning. She saw a multi-colored woman flying with Eros. The woman looked her age. Love stared at her wings unconsciously. They were similar to a hummingbirds. Love would see those kinds of birds when she would follow Eros on a mission, but lately she hasn't been allowed outside of the castle. Eros spotted Love, and grinned. "Hey Love! You know Toothiana, right?" Toothiana smiled widely, and dove towards Love.

Love's eyes widened as her mouth was suddenly opened too wide for comfort. She gasped. "Your teeth are beautiful!" She shouted as she stretched Love's mouth to see the back of her mouth. Love looked at Eros, who stood there amused. Toothiana pulled away, and giggled. "I'm sorry, but your teeth are so white! It's amazing!" Love couldn't help but laugh at Toothiana's strange behavior.

"Eros talks about you a lot." Love stated. Eros glared at Love as his face turned scarlet. Love giggled, and looked back at Toothiana. "He also talks about 'guardians'. What are they exactly?" Love asked curiously. Toothiana's face seemed to light up, and she pulled Love towards a little couch.

"Guardians are people like us that protect the children of earth. The man in the moon gathered some of his best warriors to help fight Pitch Black." She paused for a moment. Her face twisted a little after mentioning Pitch's name. She shook her head, and continued. "That fight is over though. I'm the guardian of memories. The teeth that we pick up from kids hold precious childhood memories." She continued to tell Love about the guardians. Love was amazed by the things Toothiana told her. After that day Love would often visit Toothiana and the baby teeth. They became very close friends.

Present

North's Workshop

After the meeting Love was instructed to stay in the workshop at all times. Love decided not to mention that Jack was attacked by some sort of shadow. Jack was walking Love back to her room, and an awkward silence hung over them. Love glanced up at him. He looked completely drained. It worried her. She raised her arm, and rested her hand on his shoulder. She quickly pulled away when he winced.

Jack felt completely warn out. North and Bunnymund wouldn't stop bothering him about him and Love. He also couldn't get the girls laugh out of his head. She'd keep flashing, and appearing around him. He had to figure out who she was. She seems to close to him, but he can't remember.

**(X)**

**This chapter took WAY to long to write. I'm sorry for the wait! I've been working on this for three days! Stupid writers block! . Anyway, little shout out to the new followers and favorites:**

**DieForPie**

**Skitter-Experiment**

**Clemences-are-so-sexy**

**M-preg Angel**

**Saphem**

**Tamani**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Thank you note (Feel free to skip)

Hey guys! Sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter... haha anyway I want to thank you guys so much for reading this story! It's only been a little over two weeks and there are over 1,500 views! I don't know about you, but this makes me so happy! This is the first story that I have written to become so popular so fast!

Also, Don't be afraid to send me a few head!cannons or suggestions! Reviews are always nice to see too! Or maybe just strike up a conversation on my tumblr: cherry128

That is my personal blog, but I will be making a blog dedicated to my stories soon! Feel free to drop by!

-Paupi


End file.
